borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Wanted: Missing weapons
Almost there, only three left. --Raisins 16:31, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Two left now, albeit by disqualification. --Raisins 19:02, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Last one, someone find a good image of a reaper. --Raisins 08:03, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Combat Rifle *Pounder *Massacre *S&S Draco Pistol *Lacerator *Fury *Machine Pistol *Rage *Torment *Hyperion Reaper Revolver *Razor Rocket Launchers *Harpoon Shotguns Sniper Rifle *Driver (?) Confirmed not to exist. i think driver translates as thunder. i have a steel thunder but its title is title_damage1_driver. YMMV - Dr. Clayton Forrestor 06:15, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Blmodding http://blmodding.wikidot.com/ lists a Title_Damage1_Thunder under WeaponType_sniper_rifle as well as Title_Damage1_Driver under WeaponType_sniper_rifle_semiauto. Is your "driver" semi-auto or not? Steel implies Torgue so I guess it should be. --Raisins 16:31, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::yes to both - torgue and semiauto. i have not seen a driver. but then i have not seen an orion, penetrator, or invader either and i _have_ been looking. do you suggest that should this title befall a cylinder magazine sniper rifle it would produce a Driver? Dr. Clayton Forrestor 21:52, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Nah, more like gearbox messed up again and this is the reason Thunder title guns can be both semi-auto and repeating. The semi-auto ones are probably all 'Driver'-Thunders. Though I think we should hold off marking them as not existing until someone who's extensively messed with the parts says you can't make one, period. :::I'm a little worried about the S&S draco actually. I've yet to hear a rumor of someone actually having one. Oh btw, my Mord is using a Penetrator. Watch out these are also bugged: they're not orange! They come as purple or blue. --Raisins 22:05, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::i was not able to cobble together a rifle, semi or cylinder, which read _Driver_ in game. always thunder. perhaps it is an M class (orange) as in TitleM_Jakobs1_SkullMasher and the gearbox SQL has mislaid this fact. as above i have not yet acquired a penetrator so i can not cross reference this. Do you know which manufacturer is supposed to produce the Driver? Dr. Clayton Forrestor 00:09, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::None specifically. It's supposedly semi-auto, so S&S, Dahl, Torgue and Hyperion. --Raisins 20:24, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::i tried with willow tree and got same result (thunder). also i dont see how there is any room for an M class weapon in snipers, everybody who makes one has got one. so disregard above. i stand by my original statement that the game reads driver as thunder, adding the above observation that for semi auto the damage title is driver in the SQL. thank you raisins for the useful info. Dr. Clayton Forrestor 06:04, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Submachine Gun I think that's all we still need screenshots/pages for. --Raisins 18:15, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ---- I think I might have a machine pistol somewhere..... I'll check it and screenshot it if I find it. I might also have some of the others; I'll also check. --HybridDragoness 09:36, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ---- Got one of them: --HybridDragoness 09:46, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Great. Machine_Pistol is up. --Raisins 13:45, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ---- I also found a Lacerator: --HybridDragoness 23:26, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ---- Found someone elses' pic of a Reaper: (This page is a huge mess haha --HybridDragoness 21:11, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :yeah that's the one on the page now. I'd still like a better image --Raisins 21:30, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ---- Dr. Clayton Forrestor 07:04, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :thank you. Harpoon! --Raisins 12:55, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ---- I've since found a Fury, Rage, Torment and Pounder. --Raisins 21:43, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ---- Found a razor: --HybridDragoness 08:20, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :nice --Raisins 16:31, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Bravo Zulu! - Dr. Clayton Forrestor 23:55, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- S&S Draco is not in the game, Hax is resorted to. --Raisins 08:03, December 8, 2009 (UTC)